This invention relates to a combination cot and backpack having two rigid frame sections which are hinged together to pivot between an open cot position and a closed backpack position.
Combination foldable cot and backpack structures are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,279 to Ipsen, Jr. which issued Nov. 19, 1974 shows an arrangement having two portions connected by a connecting device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,825 to Moorhead which issued Aug. 31, 1971 similarly discloses a foldable cot having a pair of frame sections interconnected by a third frame section. U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,827 to Mackenzie which issued Nov. 16, 1971 also shows a foldable cot with pivotal sections connected by an arm. In each case, these prior arrangements have pivoted legs so the erected cot is not as stable as is desirable and there is no provision of an enclosure in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,495 to Velazquez which issued July 27, 1976 shows a combination tent, cot and backpack having a telescopic frame on which the legs are rigid to overcome this problem. However, in the backpack mode, the legs project in an awkward and cumbersome manner.